


Ain't That A-frickin-dorable?

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Barbecue sauce on his titties, Drax walks in, Little Groot is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "I am Groot." he hissed at Drax, making a threatening and offensive gesture. Drax blinked uncomprehendingly, and Rocket made a mental note to find and kill whoever had been teaching Groot these things."Go away?" he wondered what had gotten into his buddy, "What's your problem with Drax today?""I am Groot."





	Ain't That A-frickin-dorable?

Groot was generally a selfless and mature (to a point) guy. That is, when he was an adult. Problem was, when he had to regrow, most of his development was lost. The result was a child, mentally and physically, with the memories of an adult.

It wasn't so bad. Groot had always been affectionate with Rocket, and now that he was small, his affection didn't run the risk of crushing him. And even if he was constantly worried about Groot being smushed (seriously, is that what Groot had to deal with all those years? Being terrified that tiny, fragile little Rocket would be unsafe unless on his shoulder or in his line of sight at all times?), he did enjoy being able to get a hug without having to pause to breathe, and being able to be the big bad standing between Groot and the bad guys for a change.

Rocket was tinkering in his room, and Groot was playing with his ears, the tree being the only one allowed to do so, when Drax entered. Rocket tore his attention away from his project and Groot, missing his crestfallen expression as the soft ears were tugged from his small hands.

"Rocket, I require assistance with repairing the shields." Drax said, some unidentifiable substance that smelled suspiciously of barbecue sauce staining his chest.

"What? Why?" he asked, ears twitching, "Has Quill been tinkering with _my_ tech again?"

"I am Groot!" Groot's good mood seemed to have vanished with Drax's entrance. Rocket ignored him and his rude remark for the moment.

"Mantis broke them." Drax replied with pride.

"How the hell'd she manage that?" Rocket was almost impressed. Groot shifted, tumbling into Rocket's lap with a yelp. Rocket righted him absently, not having to think about it.

"Peter was teaching her to cook." Drax said, as if that explained everything. Tragedy was, it did. Rocket sighed.

"Alright, gimme a minute." he rolled his eyes, plucking Groot from his lap and setting him on the floor. Groot stomped his foot with a whine, reaching vainly for Rocket's retreating paw.

"I am Groot!" he snapped, adorably annoyed. Rocket restrained a chortle.

"Jeez, okay, you can come." he shrugged, letting his friend climb up to return to his place on Rocket's shoulder. Rocket made to move towards Drax, but something stopped him. He looked down to see small vines twining around his legs, not enough to stop Rocket if he really wanted to move (Groot _knew_ better than to _ever_ hold him down), but enough to convey his desire for him not to go.

"I am Groot." he hissed at Drax, making a threatening and offensive gesture. Drax blinked uncomprehendingly, and Rocket made a mental note to find and kill whoever had been teaching Groot these things.

"Go away?" he wondered what had gotten into his buddy, "What's your problem with Drax today?"

"I am Groot."

"He's not being mean, how the hell is he being mean?" Rocket didn't hide his annoyed confusion.

"I am Groot." Groot grumbled, burying his face into Rocket's fur, little hands gripping him possessively-

Then it clicked what Groot's deal was. Rocket threw his head back and laughed, nearly shaking the little tree off. Drax and Groot watched him with twin expressions of confusion

"Ah, buddy, you are too much." Rocket wiped a tear, "You got issues, Groot."

"What has caused you such amusement?" Drax asked, piercing blue eyes trying to puzzle out his behavior.

"He doesn't wanna share." Rocket answered, patting Groot's head with pride, earning a small warble of contentment, "Barky little bastard wants me all to himself, says you're stealing me. Ain't that a-frickin-dorable?"

Drax did not seem to think it was a-frickin-dorable. He opened his mouth, but a high pitched scream followed by what sounded like Hooked on A Feeling playing backwards came from the direction of the kitchen, and Drax seemed to remember that he was seeking help.

"The tree thing would be distressed if you left?" he asked seriously, eyeing the thin vines.

"Looks it." Rocket shrugged and gave him a helpless look like _what can you do?_

"Then I will seek assistance elsewhere." Drax nodded, turning to leave just as the suspicious sound of something bubbling in the kitchen became apparent. Groot hummed when he was finally gone, settling down to sit comfortably in the crook of Rocket's arm with a happy little sigh, the vines retreating just enough to let Rocket sit again.

"You're weird, Groot. And you do know I'm the only one who knows how to fix the shields the right way, right?" Rocket said idly, returning to his project even with a miniature Flora Colossus (Flora Miniature? Flora Itty Bitty?) clinging to him.

"I am Groot." Groot responded, nuzzling into the furry shoulder. Rocket tried his damnedest to conceal a sappy smile. Shit, he was getting soft.

"So now he's gonna go to Quill."

"I am Groot." Groot nodded, utterly unconcerned with imminent death. From the kitchen, he heard Peter exclaim "What do you _mean_ Groot's holding him hostage!?"

"And I really oughta go stop those two idiots from killing us all." Rocket ignored the distant chaos.

"I am Groot." Groot pouted, more tiny vines twining around Rocket's arms, loose enough that he could work but firm enough to get his version of a hug across.

"Yeah, yeah," Rocket spared a moment to pat Groot's head, smirking at the soft purr-like sound he made, "I didn't wanna help those screwheads anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. Drop a comment, tell me how I did.


End file.
